


A First Time for Everything

by Trufreak89



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Prompt Fic, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly has had a lot of firsts with Nicole, but she doesn't quite know how to ask for something she really wants to try out.</p><p>Fulfilling a prompt from ImClexaTrash: First time using a strap-on. Waverly on top while Nicole sits on the edge of the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImClexaTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImClexaTrash/gifts).



  
Nicole Haught couldn’t quite believe her luck. Lying in bed, as naked as the day she was born, she was curled up behind an equally naked Waverly Earp. It wasn’t the first time Waverly had been in her bed - nor would it be the last - but Nicole still caught herself marveling at the other girl every damn time.

Waverly was the perfect package. Beautiful and smart. Kind and passionate. Loyal and headstrong. Even months after finally getting the girl, Nicole had to pinch herself whenever she woke up beside her in the morning.

The Sheriff’s deputy was dozing in that serene state of consciousness where she was sleeping, but still awake enough to feel Waverly pressed firmly against her front. With one arm wrapped lovingly around the younger girl’s stomach, her slender fingers were lightly tracing patterns over the bare flesh at the spot where Waverly’s bed-shirt rode

“Hey, Nicole?”

Unlike Nicole, Waverly was wide awake. The little spoon was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. They were at Nicole’s apartment. Since she had the place to herself and no sister to worry about walking in on them, or overhearing anything; Waverly was a screamer. Which had been news to her the first time she’d taken to Nicole’s bed. Champ had never made her scream. Hell, he had barely ever managed to make her cum. But Nicole, Nicole was something else.

“Hmm?” The other woman sighed softly in her ear, warm breath tickling against the particularly sensitive spot on Waverly’s neck. This simple action alone was enough to make Waverly’s toes curl. Slowly coming around, Nicole’s light strokes became more purposeful as the pad of her thumb brushed over Waverly’s hip. Soft lips found that sweet spot on her neck, taking full advantage of it to draw out a low moan from the younger girl.

“Mmmm…” Waverly arched into her girlfriend’s touch, causing Nicole’s fingers to dip below the waistband of the shorts she had slept in. Waverly almost forgot what she was trying to say altogether as Nicole slipped her hand further into her shorts, teasing lightly at the inside of her thigh. Waverly parted her legs, giving Nicole unbridled access to where she wanted her most. “Have you… Have you ever…”

The question playing on Waverly’s tongue was hard enough to ask without the distraction of Nicole’s fingers running through her folds. “Use your words, babe.” Nicole’s lips tugged up into a smile, knowing full well the effect she was having on the other girl.

“Kind of hard to…” Waverly pouted, drawing a full grin from her girlfriend. “Fuck!” She gasped as Nicole slid a single finger inside of her. She teased at Waverly’s entrance before adding a second.

Nicole was still kissing her neck while her skillful fingers drew out sharp gasps of breath from Waverly. “Have you ever… Nicole…” Her name left Waverly’s lips like a desperate prayer as Nicole’s thumb moved to her clit.

“Waverly.” She replied, a smug smile on her lips as she propped herself up on her elbow. The new position allowed her to angle her fingers so they went deeper into Waverly’s core, hitting just the right spot as she curled them up with each thrust.

“Oh god… oh god…” Waverly’s fingernails dug into Nicole’s arm as she gripped her wrist, urging her her girlfriend on. She came fast and loud, panting Nicole’s name. Nicole kept her fingers buried inside of Waverly as she rode out her orgasm, and they remained there as Waverly’s eyes closed over and a look of bliss settled over her beautiful face.

“Good morning.” Nicole pressed a kiss to the side of her cheek, settling back down beside the other girl.   
“Sure is.” Waverly let out a shaky laugh as Nicole pulled out of her, setting off ripples of pleasure deep in her already oversensitive sex. Curling up on her side, she buried her face in the crook of Nicole’s neck, breathing in her familiar scent.

Nicole wrapped her arms around her again, enveloping her in a loving embrace. “Now, what were you trying to ask?”   
“Huh?” Waverly sounded dazed as she looked up at her girlfriend. Her expression was adorable, and Nicole couldn’t help but steal another kiss.   
“You started to ask me something before you got distracted.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Waverly purred softly. She knew there was something she had wanted to bring up, something that had been playing on her mind for a while now, but it was hard to think in her post-orgasm induced haze. Nicole tended to have that effect on Waverly. Something about her touch just seemed to short-circuit the younger girl’s brain, shutting it off for a while; it was nice.

Lying there in Nicole’s bed, Waverly’s mind had switched off, letting her body take over for once. She couldn’t quite remember what she’d been trying to ask, or why it even mattered. All Waverly could focus on was the firm warmth of Nicole at her back and the softness of the sheets that barely covered the two of them.

There was a chill in the air from the snow outside and tiny goosebumps were standing to attention across Waverly’s skin, but she was too flushed to really feel the cold.

It was Nicole’s day off and - since Bobo had bought Shorty’s - Waverly was technically unemployed; besides her work at Black Badge. Neither woman had anywhere to be, and that suited them just fine. They lay there in comfortable silence for a while longer, with Nicole using the tips of the fingers on her left hand to draw intricate patterns along Waverly’s spine.

“Nicole?”   
“Yeah?”  
“Have you ever done it with a… with a, you know…” Waverly made a vague gesture, which did little to help elaborate.   
“A man?” Nicole quirked a single eyebrow, wondering just what the other girl was trying to get at.   
  
“No! Well, kind of… similar. Not a dude, but a… you know.” Again with the unhelpful gesture, this time, accompanied by a suggestive roll of her hips. “You know, a… a thing.”

“Waverly Earp, are you trying to ask me if I’ve ever used a strap-on?” Nicole’s fingers on her back stopped. She was wearing an amused expression, but Waverly could feel the tension in her body from the way the deputy was suddenly holding herself.

Waverly went into full on panic mode. “Yeah. N-not that I’m saying I wish you were a guy or anything. I mean, you make a fantastic lady… and the sex is incredible. Like, toe-curling, screaming, you’re-the-only-person-who’s-ever-made-me-come kind of incredible, it’s just-”

Nicole cut her off her rambling with a kiss, cupping Waverly’s cheek firmly in an attempt to get her attention back. “The answer to your first question is no. I have not. The answer to your second-”  
“I only asked one-”

“The answer is yes, I can give it a try if it’s what you want.” Nicole Haught would probably go ahead and throw herself off the tallest building in town if that was what Waverly wanted.

“You’re sure?” Waverly was blushing. She wasn’t exactly experienced when it came to sex. She’d lost her virginity to her high school sweetheart - who had upped and left town the second he got a football scholarship - and had only been with Champ after that.

Champ wasn’t what you could call adventurous in the bedroom. He’d never even gone down on Waverly before. No, that little particular pleasure had first come from Nicole herself, who had also shown Waverly what it was like to actually have your partner give you an orgasm; rather than having to do all the hard work yourself.

“Why not.” Nicole shrugged. It wasn’t something she’d tried before, though she’d considered it once or twice in the past. “Just promise me it won’t be a foot long and neon pink?”   
“I like pink!” Waverly giggled, earning a playful scowl from Nicole as she settled back down beside her, pulling the younger girl back flush against her body and wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Hmmm.” Came Nicole’s terse reply. Even she had her limits.   
“We could head into the city on your next day off? There’s this store-”  
“No way!” Nicole shook her head resolutely. “If we’re doing this then we’re doing it the normal way; ordering online and having it delivered in plain packaging, so I can still look the mailman in the face.”

“Fine.” Waverly laughed. “I’ll grab my laptop-”  
“Later.” Nicole started kissing the side of the younger girl’s neck, letting her fingers wander back down to the waistband of Waverly’s shorts. She really couldn’t get enough of her, and Waverly didn’t mind in the slightest. 


	2. In the Line of Duty

“Morning Officer. Just need a signature.”   
“Morning, Frank.” Nicole greeted the elderly mailman as he stood at her door, shuffling a package from one arm to the other as he handed over a clipboard. Sometimes it felt like Purgatory was stuck in the eighties; the eighteen eighties.

Nicole eyed the innocuous looking package warily. She felt like her cheeks were on fire as she waited for the mailman to finish digging out a handful of letters from his satchel, to hand over with the package. The letters were mostly bills, and Nicole discarded them on the side table by the door.

Sitting down on her tiny couch, which was far less comfortable than the one in her boss’s office, Nicole unwrapped the parcel, carefully peeling off the paper to reveal a long, slim, cardboard box. Nicole grimaced at the picture on the front.

She still wasn’t sure how Waverly had managed to talk her into going with the purple, but then her girlfriend had been nibbling suggestively on her ear when they’d been choosing. That might of had a little something to do with it.

Biting the proverbial bullet, Nicole opened the box and slipped the new toy out. It felt surprisingly firm in her hand. Nicole hadn’t been sure what to expect. She’d never used something like this before. Nicole had never really considered using a strap-on, but she was willing to give it a try. She would give just about anything a go if it made Waverly happy.

The silicone was smooth and cold to the touch. Nicole was kind of glad they hadn’t gone for anything more realistic, the thing was freaky enough without looking like it had just fallen off some dude. It was seven inches long and slightly curved. The website had made some claim about it being perfect for hitting the ‘G’ spot every time; Nicole was perfectly capable of that feat on her own.

“Damn it, Waves.” Nicole shook her head, strands of flame-colored hair falling down into her eyes. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. Slipping off her sweatpants, she wrestled with the straps and buckles of the harness. After what felt like an age she finally had it in place. It wasn’t too bad. Nicole’s hands instinctively went to her hips, holding the straps in much the same way she would hold on to her utility belt.

Nicole jumped a foot in the air as her phone started to ring. She picked it up tentatively, almost afraid that whoever was on the other end was going to know what she was standing there wearing. “Uh, hello?”  
“Nicole? It’s Nedley. I need you to come cover the desk at the station.”  
“What? Sir, I-”

“That ass-hat Jackson hasn’t shown up for his shift, and the missus is expecting me to pick her up for dinner in five.” Nedley’s tone held it’s usual gruffness, with all the warmth of an iceberg.   
“Uh, Sir… I actually-” Nicole tried to object, already tugging on the straps around her waist. They stubbornly refused to budge. A wave of panic washed over her as she yanked on the buckle.

“I need you here now, Haught! Pronto! On the double!”   
“I actually don’t have any uniform, it’s uh, it’s at the laundromat. So-”   
“I don’t care about that! Just get your ass over here and hold the fort until Jackson shows up. Do it in your damn PJs if you have to!” With that, Nedley hung up. He didn’t give Nicole the chance to carry on objecting.

“Fuck.” Nicole snapped, her panic rising as she tugged uselessly on the straps around her waist and thighs. Barely five minutes had passed when her phone went again.   
“Haught!”

“On my way, sir!” There was nothing for it. Nicole pulled on a pair of shorts and then the baggiest pair of sweatpants she owned. The protrusion was barely noticeable, but Nicole was burning with embarrassment as she climbed into her car and drove the short drive to the station.

Nedley was waiting for her at the front door when she pulled into her parking spot. He barely paid her any attention as he rushed past her. “Jackson will be along in a minute. Do me a favor and kick his ass!”

Nicole was grateful for just how empty the station was when she slipped inside. She took a seat at the front desk, hiding the bulge in her sweatpants out of sight. She tried crossing her legs but found herself feeling even more uncomfortable. So Nicole ended up sitting with her legs apart, slouching back in her chair in a way that would be sure to make her mother roll her eyes at her.

Fifteen minutes passed without any sign of Deputy Jackson. Nicole was busy cussing him out as the door to the office of the Black Badge Division opened inward. Nicole jumped, instantly snapping her legs shut and regretting it. She needn’t have bothered since it was only Waverly.

“Hey!” She greeted Nicole with a huge smile, though it quickly wavered at the realization of seeing her girlfriend sitting behind the front desk. “I thought you were off tonight? Aren’t we having dinner?”   
“Yes!” Nicole’s voice came out a pitch higher before she could get a hold on it. Clearing her throat, and parting her legs again, Nicole nodded. “Yes. Yes, we are. I’m just covering the desk for five until Jackson gets here.”

“When’s he due to start?” Waverly glanced up at the clock on the wall behind Nicole’s head, wondering if it would be worth just ordering takeout.   
“Uh, forty minutes ago?”   
“Looks like it’s just us for now.” Waverly cracked another smile as she took a step towards Nicole’s chair, intending to climb onto her lap.

“Whoa! Waves, I-” Nicole shot up, putting her hands out to stop Waverly in her tracks. “I uh…” She scratched awkwardly at the back of her neck, wondering just how she was going to explain. She was spared the embarrassment as the front door opened and Deputy Jackson walked in.

He stamped his boots loudly on the mat, knocking off the dusting of snow that had settled over them. He tipped his hat towards the two women. “Haught. Miss Earp.”   
“Jackson.” Nicole nodded back at him, already grabbing Waverly’s hand and tugging her along towards the door. She wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

Nicole was breathing hard as she slumped against the steering wheel of her cruiser. She couldn’t quite believe she’d gotten away with it. As soon as she got home she was cutting the damn straps off and binning the toy. She’d have to deal with Waverly’s disappointment, but that would be easier than living with the embarrassment of anyone finding out that she actually went outside wearing a strap-on.

She was home-free; right up until the point that Waverly started giggling beside her. Nicole cast her a sidelong glance, trying to keep most of her attention on the road for the short drive home. “Sweetie?”   
“Yeah?”

“Did you get a package delivered today?” Waverly tried her best to keep a straight face as she asked, but couldn’t quite make it. She started to laugh, covering her mouth with a gloved hand. The pun wasn’t lost on Nicole. She scowled ahead at the windscreen, trying not to bite as Waverly carried on snickering.   
“I was trying it on and it got stuck.”

With Nicole’s grumbled admission, Waverly couldn’t hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing, practically crying as she bent forward, holding on to her sides. “Oh my God!”   
“It’s not funny!” Nicole snapped, feeling thoroughly humiliated. Her ire didn’t last very long as the corners of her mouth began to twitch. Her grip on the steering wheel lightened as she shook her head. “Okay, so maybe it was a little funny.”

“Can I touch it?” Waverly giggled, already reaching over the center console. Nicole jumped, almost spinning the car out as Waverly’s hand ran up her thigh. The younger woman brushed up against the length of the fake cock, causing the base to rub against Nicole’s core.

“Fuck…” Nicole growled. It was an effort just keeping the car going straight in the snow, never mind with Waverly distracting her. Undeterred, Waverly kept her hand on Nicole’s crotch as she leaned in close and whispered huskily in her ear, “How about we skip dinner?”

 


	3. Down to Business

“Okay. You can do this, Nicole. You can.” Nicole stood in front of the bathroom mirror, psyching herself up. She’d been standing there for a good five minutes already, with Waverly waiting for her.   
“Nic?”

“Just a second!” Nicole called over her shoulder, fiddling with the straps around her hips. She’d finally managed to loosen them and rearrange the position of the plastic phallus, but she still didn’t feel any more comfortable wearing it.

“You okay in there? Need any help?” Waverly asked her tone light and teasing. Nicole wasn’t sure how she could sound so calm about the whole thing.   
“No! I’m good… I’ll be out in a minute!”   
“Okaaay… but just so you know, I’m going to be lying in your bed wearing nothing but a smile.”

Nicole’s lips turned up into an easy smile at the mental picture that filled her head. She hadn’t been this nervous about sleeping with a girl since her freshman year of college. This wasn’t some college hook-up though. This was Waverly. Her Waverly. General intimacy between them had never been an issue. Sure, Waverly had been a little unsure of herself the first time they’d slept together; but the younger girl had done plenty of research since - and wasn’t all that shy about putting the principle into practice.

Nicole felt some of the tension in her shoulders slip away. She had never used a strap-on before and was understandably nervous. It had just never appealed to her before, but if there was anyone she would be willing to try it out for, it was Waverly Earp. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out into her bedroom.

True to her word, Waverly was waiting for her over on the bed. The youngest Earp had a fantastic body and wasn’t afraid to show it off with her short skirts and tops that finished at her midriff; though only Nicole got to see the whole - exquisite - package.

“Wow…” Nicole let out the breath she’d been holding in since heading into the bathroom. Even after all these months of dating, the sight of Waverly lying in her bed never failed to take the air right out of her lungs. She was usually pretty confident with her own body, but as she stood by the bathroom door she tugged nervously on the hem of her shirt.

She was wearing an old, gray, Academy shirt which hung down to her thighs. With a pinch of apprehension - and a knot in her stomach the size of a bowling ball - Nicole pulled the shirt up over her head. Waverly’s gaze greedily took in the sight of her girlfriend’s lithe frame.

Nicole had the body of an athlete; with very little body fat and plenty of definition on her abs and biceps. The first time they’d had sex, Waverly had spent forever running her tongue over those very abs, following the sculpted lines of Nicole’s stomach until she’d lost interest and headed further south.

Just thinking of the first time Waverly had gone down on her left her thighs clenching and shaking. It had been far from perfect, with Waverly stopping far too often to ask if she was doing okay, but - like most things - Waverly had soon mastered the task. “C’mere.” Waverly beckoned her girlfriend over with a single curled finger.

Nicole didn’t need to be told twice. She climbed onto her bed, moving to straddle the younger girl and claiming a heated kiss from her. Kissing Waverly was familiar. Nicole had taken every chance she’d gotten to kiss her since that first time in Nedley’s office. She moved her lips to Waverly’s neck, while her fingers trailed down between their bodies.

This was all familiar territory for her. She knew Waverly’s body better than she knew her own, after hours and hours of endless exploration. It hadn’t taken Nicole long to learn what Waverly liked. She knew how to make her happy, or at least she’d thought she’d known. Waverly asking to bring toys into the bedroom had thrown her a bit. It was hard to shake the feeling that maybe she was missing something she was used to. Maybe she was having second thoughts about Nicole. About them.

“Hey. Where’d you go?” Waverly reached up to cup her cheek, bringing Nicole’s attention back. She’d spaced out for a minute there. Too busy second guessing herself.   
“I’m sorry, Waves. I just… I don’t know what I’m doing.” Nicole finally admitted with a heavy sigh. “I’m out of my depth here and I’m… scared.” It wasn’t easy for the proud woman to admit.  
  
“Of little old me?” Waverly teased. She kept her tone light and playful as she climbed up onto Nicole’s lap.   
“That’s not…” Nicole dropped her gaze, something akin to shame playing out across her face. “That’s not what I-” Waverly cut her off with a kiss and a suggestive roll of her hips.

“It’s okay, Baby. I know what you meant.” Waverly dusted Nicole’s pale shoulder with featherlight kisses before moving on to her collarbone, and then all the way up her neck.   
“Mhmm…” Nicole arched up into the younger woman’s touch, rubbing the toy sat between her legs up against Waverly’s mound. “Baby, I-”

“No talking.” Waverly kissed her on the mouth again, effectively silencing any protests from Nicole. She moved her hand down between their bodies, taking hold of the end of the strap-on and guiding it to her center. Taking a breath, she glanced up at Nicole, their eyes locking as she slowly moved forward. The bulbous tip - which Nicole had already commented on as being a little excessive - spread Waverly’s lips open, making way for the rest of the shaft.

Nicole was frozen in place. Every muscle in her body was tensed. She didn’t dare move. Choosing instead to let Waverly take the lead for once. The younger woman’s eyes never left her as she gingerly moved against the toy, slowly impaling herself on it. Nicole was surprised by just how much she herself could feel. She had expected that Waverly would be the only one getting any pleasure out of this, but the base of the strap-on was rubbing against her clit with every roll of Waverly’s hips. The pressure between Nicole’s legs was slowly mounting, and it was starting to drive her nuts.

Waverly began picking up the pace, lifting her hips and letting them fall back down, pushing the toy even deeper inside of her. “Fuck…” She moaned, arching back and pushing her chest forward. Nicole took advantage of the position she was in and took Waverly’s left nipple in her mouth. “Mhmm… yes, baby.” Waverly rolled her hips again and eagerly leant forward. Her mouth found Nicole’s collar and her lips latched on to her pulse point, sucking hard enough that it would leave a bruise in the morning.

That was the last straw for Nicole. Without warning, her hands came up to clasp Waverly’s ass, supporting her weight and keeping her close while Nicole flipped their positions. Waverly ended up on her back, fingers desperately digging into Nicole’s shoulders as she slammed the full length of the strap-on deep inside of her. “Fuck!” Waverly cried out.   
“Shit!” Nicole tried to pull out, much to her girlfriend’s annoyance. “Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you-”

“You didn’t!” Waverly gasped, already grasping at Nicole’s hips in a vain attempt to get her back inside of her. Being on top had been enjoyable, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Nicole on top of her. With Champ - and the other men she’d dated - Waverly had always had to do most of the work during sex; not to mention finishing herself off when her partner inevitably rolled over and went to sleep before she had even had a chance to finish.

Sex with Nicole was nothing like that. It was nothing like Waverly had ever experienced. Nicole was loving and attentive. She made it her personal mission to see that Waverly enjoyed every second of it. She worried about things like being too rough, or moving too fast. “Okay.” Nicole held her gaze, making sure she was okay before lowering herself back down. She propped herself up with one hand, trying not to place all of her weight on Waverly; not that she weighed all that much anyway.

Nicole had to use her free hand to guide the head of the fake cock back to Waverly’s entrance. She paused, growing unsure of herself again. “It’s okay.” Waverly reached up to cup her cheek with one hand, and reached for Nicole’s hip with the other, guiding her forward. She hissed slightly as the tip opened her up again. Their new position made it harder for Nicole to push all of the way inside of her, but she was patient, and Waverly was already soaked.

“Fuck… keep going.” Waverly’s hips bucked up to meet Nicole’s thrusts and she wrapped her legs around the older woman’s waist, encouraging her deeper inside of her. With one hard thrust, Nicole slid all of the way inside of her. The base of the toy rubbed against her own center, making her moan out in pleasure. “Don’t stop… god… don’t stop.” Nicole picked up the pace, her hips slamming against the smaller girl with every thrust.

She would have stopped to ask if she was okay with the bruising pace, but Waverly’s own hips were still eagerly moving to match her stroke for stroke. Then her whole back was arching up off the bed, and her thighs were clamping down, pulling Nicole in and keeping her from pulling all the way out. Her thrusts became shorter, but no less intense, matching Waverly’s frantic pants as her nails dug into Nicole’s shoulders and her toes curled.

And then it stopped.

Waverly let out an actual growl of frustration as Nicole pulled free of her her. “What are you-” She was cut off as Nicole dropped between her legs. Her mouth found Waverly’s throbbing clit as she slipped two fingers inside of her, craving to feel as much as the other girl as possible. Waverly’s inner walls started quivering as Nicole pumped in and out of her, setting a bruising pace while her tongue circled the overly sensitive bundle of nerves at her core.

“Fuck… fuck… Baby… oh god… oh god.” Waverly grabbed a fistful of Nicole’s hair, pulling her in even closer as she ground against her mouth. Nicole curled her fingers and raked her teeth ever so lightly over her clit, pushing Waverly clear over the edge. The younger girl was seeing stars as she rode out the high; Nicole’s fingers still pumping in and out of her.

  
“Wow…” Waverly let out a soft laugh as she curled up on her side, drawing her knees in and resting her chin on Nicole’s shoulder. “That was… wow.”   
“Mhmm…” Nicole agreed. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, settling in beside her. “So, is there anything else you want to try?”   
“That depends…” Waverly propped herself up on her elbow, offering her girlfriend a devilish smile. “Do you still have those cuffs in your purse?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
